1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal for recognizing a recognition code using a camera mounted therein, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal for adjusting a User Interface (UI) rotation angle of a code recognition application depending on the direction of a recognition code or text entered through a camera, to recognize the recognition code and text quickly and efficiently, and a code recognition method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bar code, which is a typical example of a currently used recognition code, has been widely used for the effective identification and management of the products by companies. In particular, the bar code has been used to quickly calculate the total price of goods sold at a store. The bar code corresponds to a one-dimensional code having a relatively small amount of information. The one-dimensional code may include the basic information of the product, but may not include a large amount of information such as history of the product and the like.
In order to overcome these shortcomings, a Quick Response (QR) code has been designed as a two-dimensional (2D) code. The QR code is a recognition code capable of recording a large amount of information (e.g., a maximum of 7089 numbers, 4296 characters, 1871 Chinese characters, and the like) in rows and columns. In line with an increase in the use of the QR code, a code recognition application for recognizing 2D codes including the QR code has been installed in a mobile terminal. Typically, the code recognition application may recognize a QR code using an image created by capturing the QR code with a camera mounted in the mobile terminal.